What I Love
by berrychi84
Summary: Ichigo reflects on the things he loves, and what he went threw to find them.


**Title:** What I love

**Author:** Meg

**Paring/Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15 for language and implications

**Warning:** Possible spoilers, so to be safe, make sure you are close to being up to date with the movie.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach. I never will. I do not want money from this (yes you do you LIAR) so don't try.

**Notes:** So I just finished watching "The Wedding Date" ((My mother loves such movies)) and I had this little brain storm. I really don't see how this applies to the movie, but it just came up. Huh… Also, I have _NOTHING_ against any of the people mentioned in here. They are just being… 'put down' so to speak for the sake of the story.

**Summary:** Ichigo thinks about the things he loves, and the troubles he went threw to find them.

Ichigo would never be the type to say "I love you" easily. As a child, he could say "I love you Mommy" or "I love you Daddy" quite simply, but when it came to other people, he was always shy about it. There had been one time where he wanted to tell Tatsuki he _liked_ her, but he chickened out. Ichigo as a six year old wasn't too keen on getting punched in the face as an answer.

As he grew up, the orange haired boy could be heard saying "I loved this movie…" or "I love this type of food", but his affections were never pointed towards _real_ people. When asked if he had a girl friend or some one he liked, Ichigo would often change the subject, or in the case of his father or Keigo, promptly punch them in the face. Really, did they _honestly_ expect HIM to have a girl friend? Who has time for that when you have spirits following you every where you went?

He figured that if he found some one who could also see spirits, they might be the person he could get with. It took him until Rukia showed up that he thought that he had found some one else that was like him. But Rukia could never be _that _person for Ichigo. She was like Inoue, who at the time was just learning of her abilities. They were like sisters to Ichigo, and he loved them as _such_. Nothing more. From there, there were only other men, and however… _appealing_ some of them looked, Ichigo just didn't see himself staying in a relationship long with some one like Renji or Shuuhei. Not that they weren't great guys, it was just… they were great guys as _friends_. He hadn't even considered some one like Chad or Ishida either. It would be like… sleeping with your brother or the kid in your class you love to tease. Just didn't work.

Then the Aizen and the Arrankar stuff happened, and Ichigo just gave up looking for that person he could say "I love you" to. Seriously, who in their right mind would want to say something that important, only to go away with the possibility of never coming back? Some soldiers might have thought it was a great idea, but Ichigo thought better. Sure, he had people he had to protect. That was why he was fighting in this war. He had his family and his friends to think about, and soon the whole town of Karakura. And as much as it wouldn't be _that_ much of a difference adding one more person to his group of 'precious people', the orange haired Shinigami didn't want the "love" burden barring down on him when he was _killing_ people. Err… things. Whatever.

And yet, some how, he wasn't surprised when he found himself falling for the enemy. Yeah, Grimmjow was a dick, and yeah, they fought and had _tried_ to kill each other. But when it came to personalities, the two were just so perfectly matched. Grimmjow was cocky, blunt, and a complete asshole most of the time, but he had a certain seriousness about him that made Ichigo respect him in a few ways. They both refused to give up, even when they were down. They both liked to talk big, and most of the time they could back it up. Then there was that body of his. _God_, it was hard not to notice that. One didn't even need to be gay to _notice_ a good looking guy. But Ichigo did more then noticing it.

He remembered the first time they got… _intimate_. Grimmjow had been cocky as ever pushing his prey up against the wall, harsh tongue lavishing the Shinigami's nape. Ichigo remembered doing a lot of groping at the toned chest. That was one of the things he liked doing. Touching the Sexta Espada's body. It was just… _perfect_. His own body could only just barely compare to his. But, what did he expect? He was only a pre adult that hadn't been fighting all his life like _some people._

And, you just _COULDN'T_ forget about his cock. Now, Ichigo had no qualms with staring at the Arrankar's hot bod. But for some reason, he always got shy when it came to the Sexta's length. He didn't know why. Like, yeah, he was a guy too, so he obviously had one himself. (And, may I add, a fine one. Thank you.) Grimmjow also seemed pretty happy about having the Shinigami's face in his crotch. But that didn't stop the orange haired teen from blushing every time he sees 'Little Grimm'.

There was a time Grimmjow once said "I _know_ you love this', in which Ichigo found he didn't have a reply. Sure, Ichigo must have liked the guy enough to sleep with him. And yeah, he _really_ liked the Arrankar's body. But could Ichigo really say he _loved_ the guy? He knew for sure the teal haired man didn't love him. It was a relationship the revolved purely around sex. And fighting. But Grimmjow loved fighting, and he sure as hell _loved_ the sex, so maybe…

"Grimmjow."

"Uhn?"

"Do you… love me?"

A blank stare. "…Ya turning into a girl on me Ichi?"

"Fuck off! Just answer the question!"

"Well… I love _fucking_ ya, so that must count for something, don't it?"

"I… guess?"

"What else do ya want from me kid? I'm a hollow. Ya know I don't express any kind of _loving_ emotion or any of that shit."

"Of course. Just wondering."

"Mhm…" Grimmjow nudged his partner, who were both currently sprawled on the younger one's bed. "Don't even need to hear yer answer for that one."

"What?"

"It's obvious, Shinigami. You're infatuated with me. Who could blame ya? I am just too damn sexy for ya _not_ to love."

"…You're a prick."

"Maybe, but that would make me _yer_ prick now wouldn't it?"

Yep. His conclusion was simple. Kurosaki Ichigo certainly did _not_ love Grimmjow Jeagarjaques. No. He was "_infatuated"_ with him.

_fin_


End file.
